Coffee with a Side of Sophistication
by Shining Starlightxo
Summary: "Maybe you should learn to be more lady-like and sophisticated, June., an arrogant voice came out of no where. Mays' head snapped up in recognition and she turned around and glared. "Why, hello to you too grasshead.", she retorted. The "grasshead" rolled his green eyes and said," This is why you need lessons on sophistication." CS & minor LGS Oneshot


**Today..I was bored and I just read a bunch of CS stories and I cannot help writing a short Oneshot about May and Drew and Leaf and Gary since the pairings are my top two. Anyways. I hope you enjoy O guess.. ;) plus...its gonna be short so...enjoy? **

**••||Coffee with the side of Sophistication||••**

**By: ~Shining Starlightxo~**

Two girls, one with long chocolate brown hair and green doe-like eyes and another with shoulder length caramel colored hair and eyes the color of sapphire blue eyes. Both girls were sisters and they were sitting at a outdoor cafe. Steaming coffee in a cup at hand.

The blue-eyed girl looked at the green-eyed girl and sighed and said,"Leaf. We have been sitting her for a while now do you want to find something else to do?". The girl known as Leaf set her cup of half drank steaming coffee on the table. "May, what do you suppose we do then?" May looked at the table, then back up at Leaf. She did this for a while until she felt Leafs' questioning gaze. "I don't know!?, May threw her hands up for emphasis.

"Maybe you should learn to be more lady-like and sophisticated, June., an arrogant voice came out of no where. Mays' head snapped up in recognition and she turned around and glared. "Why, hello to you too grasshead.", she retorted. The "grasshead" rolled his green eyes and said," This is why you need lessons on sophistication."

"Yeah right! Drew, you need to lower your ego and arrogance.", May said her face turning red out of anger. Drew looked at May," Ahh..see what I mean you are so hot headed."

May pouted and turned her so she couldn't see Drew. Leaf giggled at their little conversations about sophistication. is until she heard," Leafy! Didn't know I would see you here today!", a arrogant voice said. Leaf's green eyes widened then narrowed she managed to mutter in irritation," Gary..." The voice then said," You finally realized who I was! Great job!" Lead could hear the heavy sarcasm on the last sentence.

Leaf turned around to see Gary Oak. She narrowed her eyes she opened her mouth before May interrupted," Leaf! Show this plant, that I am sophisticated!" Drew rolled his eyes at the "plant" insult. "Well first off, drink your coffee while sticking your pinkie out.", Leaf did it for demonstration. May sat up straighter and did what Leaf did. Then she drank the coffee "sophisticatedly."

"No! Leaf! You have to very complicated words!", Gary said slightly whining. "Well considering you actually said a long word is very new for you. That is not at all what sophistication is."

May got confused on what to do, "So what now?" Leaf and Gary didn't hear May at all since they were going at each other about what sophistication is. May then turned to Drew and said," What should we do since they are going at each other." May said pointing towards Leaf and Gary. Drew chuckled and kissed her forehead. May blushed. Drew called over a waiter. "Would you like coffee with a side of sophistication- oh I mean cookies.", the waiter stuttered. 'Was this guy creeping on our conversation.', Drew thought. He then turned to see his girlfriend blushing looking at the guy.

Drew practically scowled at the guy. Drew then cleared his throat and and looked at May," May? Why are you blushing exactly?" She turned towards Drew and said," Because this guy said that blushing is considered sophisticated."

Drew facepalmed.

••••|||••••|||••••|||••••|||••••

If you guys don't understand it then, Leaf & May were in a coffee shop drinking coffee and relaxing. Until a certain greenhead and ego manic came. Grasshead insults May that she was not sophisticated. While Leaf and Gary were talking May intruded saying she should tell "plant" that she was sophisticated. So Leaf demonstrates what it was and Gary thought she was wrong so they argue. May and Drew confused on what was happening decide to just order. The waiter asks what she would like, and he adds coffee and a side of sophistication. Hinting he wants to go out with her by making up a excuse but Drew thinks he is just creepy. And you probably know the rest. May was blushing cause the guys said it was sophisticated. Drew facepalmed on how dense she was. (Bet ya didn't know May was his GF!) Sorry if it was confusing to people...

-Shining Starlightxo


End file.
